Haunting Rabbits
by LancoChang
Summary: Bunnymund struggles with terrifying nightmares and is now trying to keep his sanity together. Jack and the other guardians also struggle to get their fellow guardian back on his feet. Sadly things might turn for the worst.
1. Late Night With Some Frost

_When nightmares haunt you, you want to believe it's isn't real_

_But night after night you wake up with open wounds that wont heal_

_You're open like a boiled egg cracked and peeled_

_You hope fades as despair lingers in the conner of your mind like eels_

_Tainted in the dark pitch sand you will turn evil_

_To free yourself from this eeriness you feel_

* * *

It was quiet in the warren until Bunnymund's screamed filled his home. He sit's up quickly as he trembles in fright. His spring green eyes stayed wide as his breaths grew rapid. He looked around with his ears twitched and searching for sounds where there was non to be heard. He tries to control his breathing as well as his trembling as he knows it was only a dream. Maybe dream wasn't the best word to describe it as it was more of a nightmare. The rabbit struggles to calm himself as he made his way into the night lit warren. It's been a couple years since Pitch Black's attack and now Bunnymund struggled to keep himself in check. Easter was back and running but he could never forget the horror he felt and the anguish of not being believed in. He knew it was all fixed and a hard time to get back into business, but the trauma still lingered.

Bunnymund struggles to keep it out of his mind as he found a sleeping white egg. He took hold of it and grabbed a paint brush. This was the only way he could find himself at ease from the pledging nightmares. He knew he shouldn't worry so much about it but they been haunting him for months now. To be exact it has been 11 months and 4 days. It was the same nightmare and he shouldn't be effected by it anymore but every time and every night it would make him scream in horror. The other guardians noticed he has been getting lack of sleep but Bunnymund would make the excuse of trying to make Easter bigger than last year. The only one who seemed to see through this lie was Jack Frost.

Bunnymund continued pointing the now struggling egg until he heard a pair of feet walking in the bushes. He turned to see who it was and saw it was Jack. The rabbit only grunted and turn his attention back to the egg. Jack took it as an awareness grunt and sat next to the huge rabbit watching him paint the egg.

"It seems you had the same nightmare." Jack assumed

"It's non of your concern mate." Bunnymund growled

"You know talking about it makes everything better." Jack offered

Bunnymund looked at Jack with a questionable look but went back to the egg. Jack saw the rabbit not willing to talk. Jack only pouted before sighing. He knew it was because Bunnymund was a guarded person or as North says, "_Stubborn._" Jack watched his fellow guardian decorate his egg. Jack only wished the oversized rabbit could tell him what's wrong. It would make things so much easier.

"Why are you always stubborn?" Jack asked

Bunnymund ignored Jack as he placed the decorated egg down. The small thing struggled around and went back to it's sleeping spot with the white clutches of eggs. Jack again could feel Bunnymund not willing to talk and was pretending he wasn't there. Jack sighed but knew to be patient with the rabbit. Even though he's stubborn he will talk when he's ready. Jack gently patted the rabbit on the back assuring him that he was willing to talk when ready. Bunnymund saw Jack leave as he looked at the single painted egg with the white ones. The silent night continued as Bunnymund went back to his bed ready for sleep at last.

chp 1 end

* * *

**Author's note:** _This is like the shortest chp I ever done XD anyway I hope you enjoyed my first Rise of The Guardians fic. YES I watched the movie and fell in love with it... I watched it twice cause of it, in theaters of course. Neat-less to say I'm a Bunnymund fan... I mean come on it's a huge cool looking rabbit how could you not like him?! Anyway I'll shut up before going all fangirly on you all... Oh yeah I'm not shipping anyone (atm) but Jack and Bunnymund in this fic are friends not lovers. So no lovey dovey in this fic just friends helping one another fic. I forgot... This is my first as I said before so be nice to me... Still struggling with my writing skills..._


	2. Frequent Visits

Morning arrived and Bunnymund struggles to leave his bed. Too tired but knew had to get work done for next years Easter. He rise as he could feel his sore muscles aching from last nights work. He wondered what happened to the egg he decorated last night. He looked and saw it lazily sleeping in a small patches of clovers. He smiled before taking his attention to the blank eggs. As he works he could hear someone coming through the tunnels and groaned. He knew who it was and it seems he was coming back for more bugging.

"Oi, would you leave a rabbit be for a few days?" Bunnymund groaned

"Sorry I just wanted to see if you're feeling better?" Jack smiled sheepishly

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and knew to keep his guest entertained. He had Jack help him pack the ready to go eggs into storage. Though Jack was easily bored and wanted something else to do. Bunnymund had no choice but to have the frost spirit help him with painting eggs with the threat of keep it spring themed. In spite of it all Jack seemed pretty entertained for hours helping with the egg decorating. To be honest, Jack was trying to make and excuse to stay and watch over Bunnymund. The rabbit tends to plop on the floor once in a while and would need somebody to help him to wake up.

Through out the day the two actually enjoyed each other's company. Jack was happy to see his rabbit friend still able to smile though it seemed rare now a days. Jack knew he can't see them through Bunnymund's fur, but knew the guardian had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Jacked hoped to give his companion some company and be there when needed. Though it was difficult with winter now here and duties call. Jack made it where he would visit his rabbit friend as often as he is able. Making sure Bunnymund doesn't go mad from his nightmares.

"Hey cottontail... How about a break?" Jack offered

"I would love to mate, but I prefer to _stay_ here." Bunnymund declined

Jack knew that Bunnymund was to tired to do anything and took his leave. Bunnymund watched his friend leave to finish his duties. He can't say it or admit it, but Bunnymund enjoyed having Jack around. As shocking it sounded to him he rather enjoyed the boy's company. He help kept his mental state stable. The others don't have as much spare time as Jack and was willing to pay a visit. It was assuring to know somebody was there to help. As annoying the boy could be the snow flake was the only thing keep him mentally sane.

The fallowing night Bunnymund was tormented by the same nightmare again. This time waking just an hour from falling asleep. Bunnymund curls up and tries again to ignore the haunting nightmare that played in his mind. He can hear a evil voice as he covers his ears.

"_It seems you can't forget._" The voice said

"Shut up!"

"_Even though Easter is back and running. The pain still haunts you._"

Bunnymund gritted his teeth until he heard something coming. It possibly couldn't be Jack who should be at the north pole with North. Bunnymund ready's himself as a gold like sparkled into view. The rabbit sighs in relief to see it was Sandman who paid him a visit. It was rare for Sandman to visit, but he must've heard Bunnymund's nightmare and came running. Sure enough, Sandman began to show picture that resembled concern as Bunnymund tried to assure his small friend.

"Sandy, it's alright... I'm fine." Bunnymund said

Sandman didn't seem to believe his word and continued to show concern. Bunnymund sighed and knew he couldn't hide things from Sandman. The keeper of dreams it was hard to hide anything from him. So Bunnymund gave into his friends demands and let him help with much needed sleep with a warm splash of gold sand. Sandman watched the rabbit sleep to ensure the bad dream never appears tonight. It was the leash he could do for his friend in need.

chp 2 end

**A/N:** _You all know where this is going... At least I think you do... Anyway enjoy another very, very short chp. Shorter than the first one at least... Anyway I shall feel sad cause I think my writing is starting to get crappy again ;^;_


	3. Childish and Comforting

Jack was at the workshop in the North pole. He wondered if the others saw Bunnymund in bad shape. Though not many can see it from all the fur the rabbit has. Jack couldn't help but wonder what was causing the rabbit so much distress? It wasn't like Bunnymund to get exhausted from a small nightmare. Cottontail wasn't even able to come up with a comeback when they would argue anymore. Jack hoped it was something small and that his rabbit friend would recover soon.

North saw Jack and welcomed him into his office. Jack smiled and accepted the man's invitation. Jack sat down as North took hold of a plate of cookies and offered some to Jack. The new guardian took one into his hand and took a small bite.

"You seem concerned my friend." North said in his usual accent

"I'm worried about Bunnymund." Jack admitted

"I see... Still having nightmares?"

"Yes, but lately that's all he's having."

North paused and wondered what to do. He did recall Sandman checking on the rabbit last night. So it was getting that bad? The Russian guardian wondered how his furry friend was, but got very busy with Christmas coming up. Jack being the only guardian with spare time could make time to check on the rabbit. North smiled before running off to go fetch something. It took some doing and crashing into the yetis as North finally returned with something in his hand.

"Have him sleep with this!" North said in his jolly voice

Jack blinked before seeing a stuff plush carrot in his cold hands. It was a little big for Jack's hand but it was soft and plushie. It was a toy a child would most likely use to hug when troubled. Jack gave North an A for effort but he wasn't so sure if Bunnymund would accept something like this. North blinked and burst into his laugh at Jack's distrust in the plush toy.

"When troubled I sleep with a stuff toy. It soothes the soul." North smiled

Jack looked up at North with a shocked looked. Though Jack had a hard time picturing North doing something like that. The though was even harder to picture with Bunnmund doing it. Jack knew it was North's way to help his rabbit friend and Jack could feel the huge guardian's concern. Jack took his leave to go see the tormented Easter bunny, taking the stuff toy with him.

Bunnymund woke from his first peaceful sleep and saw it was morning. He looked around and saw Sandman was gone. Maybe all he needed was Sandman's help to get back to recovery. That thought was ruined when he felt a sudden chill hit his spine. Bunnymund looked around and found no one around. His keen ears couldn't pick any sound that was out of the ordinary. Bunnymund sighed and shook bad thoughts out of his mind. Over thinking about things wouldn't do any good. It was best to forget about it and get around to business.

It didn't take long for Bunnymund's peace and quiet was ruined by Jack's arrival. The rabbit hoped the boy wasn't going to do more, "_pep talk_" cause he hand too much of it. Bunnymund took out an extra brush for Jack in time as he handed it to his visitor. Jack was shocked but knew it was Bunnymund's good hearing that gave him away. Jack kept his smile as the plush carrot was hidden in his hoodie's pocket. Bunnymund didn't seem to notice and waited for Jack to take the brush. Jack took it and sat next to his rabbit friend.

"You seem more aware today." Jack teased

"Sandy help me sleep last night." Bunnymund replied

Jack felt relieved that Sandman was there to help this time. Jack and Bunnymund painted for about an hour before Jack stopped and started to dig for the plush carrot. Bunnymund noticed and was stuffed with the plush in his face.

"This is from North." Jack said

"A stuff carrot?" Bunnymund questioned

"He says you should try sleeping with it." Jack said

"I don't need such a childish toy, mate." Bunnymund grumbled

"Just give it a shot cottontail. As childish as it seems it could do you some good." Jack offered

Bunnymund sighed before taking the plush carrot into his hand. Bunnymund thanked Jack before the younger guardian took his leave. Bunnymund stared at the stuff carrot for a while before getting back to work.

chp 3 end

**A/N:** _Yay chp 3 ending and it seems things are turning up for Bunnymund... Or are they *evil grins* Heh, heh, heh, you'll just have to wait and see in chp 4... Or was it 5? Crap... Me and late night writing XP anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chp and more coming up soon. Also a very good holiday to you all and hopefully some joy as well... More chapters to come... I hope..._


	4. Reaction to Hurting

Bunnymund worked all day and was ready for bed. Though he felt kinda silly to sleep with the plush carrot North made for him. Well, it was better than the big lug tormenting him with something that's more useless. It was strange that he found some happiness from this plush carrot. Bunnymund hugged the plush toy before slowly drifting to sleep.

The night was mostly quiet, but the rabbit tossed and turned in his sleep. This feeling of dispare and haunting dreams tormented him. He tossed and turned until he was suddenly dragged back to reality. He quickly sat up, screaming in horror. He saw something in front of him in a blur so he instinctively clenched his fist and punched whatever was in front of him away. Hearing huge thuds and a big poof Bunnymund got back to his senses and saw who it was in front of him. Horror struck him as it was Sandman who he punched.

"Sorry about that mate! I didn't mean to!" Bunnymund tried to explain

Sandman got his barring before showing he was alright. A little stunned but alright. Bunnymund began to fuss over his fellow guardian who only smiled and understanding smile. It didn't make Bunnymund feel any better when he saw blood squirting out of Sandman's nose and lip. Sandman saw Bunnymund's distress and began to explain what happened. First he showed he arrived a few minutes before Bunnymund woke up. Then he popped some bunny ears on his head showing what Bunnymund was doing in his sleep. Finally he showed himself trying to wake Bunnymund gently by shaking him, but ended up punched instead.

Bunnymund still didn't feel any better for punching Sandman like that. The rabbit continued to tend to Sandman's face and apologizing over and over. Until Sandman finally got Bunnymund off and sat him down to calm himself down. Bunnymund let out an exhausting sigh before Sandman gently patted him on the back. The rabbit looked around and saw the stuff carrot across the room. He must've tossed it when he was moving around in his sleep. Sandman notices and picks it up and gives it to Bunnymund. Trying to assure him that everything was going to be ok. Though they were kind words/gestures, there was no way to "sugar coat" this blasted nightmare.

The rabbit only hoped it would end. It was the only thing he could do at this point. There was no way to stop them unless Sandman was there to watch over him. Bunnymund wondered if he was going to be haunted for the rest of his time as guardian. Bunnymund shook his head and knew not to think that way. If he does now, then all his friend's efforts would have been in vain. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Chp 4 end

**A/N:** _Oh I wrote some violence in this one... Yes some action... Sorry Sandman for having you being punched I have nothing against you I swear to god. Besides, Sandman was the only person I could think that could possibly be punched and not hold a grudge. Cause he has a sweet and understanding personality. Ok, I'll shut up and post this now... Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chp and sorry about my bad story telling skills XD._


	5. Conflict

It was afternoon in the warren and Sandman was tending to the Bunnymund's duties. The rabbit needed a very long break from what happened last night incident. Sandman knew he would have to visit Bunnymund more regularly. The only way his friend could get any peaceful sleep was with his gold sand. But, there was so much he could do for his friend. It was heart breaking to see Bunnymund in this state.

Sandman could hear wooshing through the tunnels and saw Jack. He was shock to see Sandman still around, but knew what it meant. Jack saw Sandman with two plugs in his nose and wondered what happened. As if on cue Sandman began to explain what happened last night. Though he saw to go slow for Jack who was still learning to speak, "Sandman." After Sandman explained Jack doubled checked him to ensure nothing was damaged by the big rabbit. Sandman assured Jack he was fine though starting to get a headache. The two smiled and looked where Bunnymund slept peacefully. Jack watched his friend and turned back to Sandman who had to take his leave. Jack took on watching Bunnymund until Sandman returned.

With Sandman gone, Jack thoughts went to Bunnymund. It wasn't like the rabbit to suddenly punch anyone from a bad nightmare. Where these nightmares getting that bad? Well, if Sandman had to come to the rabbit's aid twice then it must be. This also meant Jack would have to force Bunnymund to explain exactly what this nightmare was. He can no longer wait for the rabbit to explain. Sandman and the others would be beyond hurt if this silence continued. Bunnymund finally woke around noon before startled by Jack's sudden appearance.

"Crieky! What the blood hell you doing here?" Bunnymund asked in shock

"Sandman had to leave so I thought I watch over you." Jack said

"I don't you need to baby-sit me, mate." Bunnymund huffed

Jack only frowned childishly as Bunnymund began to walk away. Jack watched his rabbit friend doing his usual thing. Jack followed Bunnymund everywhere through out the day hoping to find a way to open up his friends troubles. Though Bunnymund didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. Well, Jack wasn't going to leave empty handed. He was going to have the rabbit talk even if it's an argument.

"Cottontail, do you want to tell me about your bad dreams?" Jack asked

"It's nothing to worry about, mate. Just leave it be." Bunnymund said

"Maybe that's why you can't get over it. You aren't tell me or the others anything." Jack snapped

"It's non of your concern! I'm just fine without ya!" Bunnymund snapped back

"So punching Sandy part of being fine?!" Jack scuffed

Bunnymund's ears twitched at Jack's words. It wasn't like he did it on purpose but Jack couldn't hold in his anger. All he wanted was to help Bunnymund, but the stubborn rabbit refused any help. How is it that Sandman could ease up this creature is beyond him. Jack clenched his fist before he continued.

"The others are worried! Even I'm worried! But, we can't help you unless you open up to us!" Jack yelled

Bunnymund ear continue to twitch until he suddenly threw a punch at Jack. The frost guardian evaded it in time as Bunnymund continued to swing in rage. How could Jack of all people lecture him?! It made him angry to hear this boy's voice about worry and opening up. Jack continued to evade Bunnymund who was now on a rampage.

"I didn't ask for you to care! I didn't ask to have these's haunting nightmares to pledge me every night! I didn't even ask you to baby-sit me!" Bunnymund raged

"We only did it cause we want to help!" Jack shot

"With what?! Your snowflake of fun and gold sand?! Don't you dare think those help one bit, mate!" Bunnymund shot back

Jack tried to say something, but Bunnymund finally got a hit. Jack was sent into a rock as Bunnymund glared and struggled to keep composure. Jack could feel blood coming out of his nose and now bitten lip. Jack got back up on his feet and began to fight back. Surprised by the sudden charge and punch Bunnymund couldn't evade Jack's attack. He back a couple steps before wiping his cheek, where Jack struck. Rage fill both of them before they began beating one another. They threw insults as they threw punches.

North and Tooth just made their way and saw the fight. North went and grabbed Bunnymund as Tooth stood in front of Jack. Bunnymund struggled agains't the russian guardian's grip as Jack finally came to his senses.

"What in crap-a-doodle is going on?!" North asked

"Let me go! I'm not done with that blightly brat!" Bunnymund hissed

"_NO! Not until you calm down!_"

Chp 5 end

**A/N:** _oh, hoo! It looks like things are getting interesting after all... I shall say I don't know what to do now... This story was a fibble to get some things off my mind. But, hey I might think of something... Sooner or later... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chp_


	6. Calming down and Understanding

North and Tooth got Bunnymund and Jack calmed. North sent the rabbit away to cool his head while he talked to Jack. The young guardian struggled to keep himself cooled down as Tooth tends to his injuries. Jack couldn't believe Bunnymund strike him. Sure the two argued and verbally shot each other down, they have never thrown punches at one another. The rabbit could pack a punch as Jack's left cheek was now swelled up. North got a good look at Jack's cheek before looking at Tooth.

"You go tend to Bunnymund... I need to talk to Jack alone." North said

Tooth hesitated before making her way to the rabbit's side. North sighed before finishing up patching Jack up. The russian guardian struggled to find words to comfort Jack. Being a new guardian and new to Bunnymund's rage, it was hard to start. North saw that Jack was shocked and somewhat frightened at Bunnymund's rage. The only way North could settle this emotional tension was one thing. He wrapped his arms around Jack with his arms.

"Jack, realize Bunnymund didn't mean to." North said

"I... I know..." Jack said

Tooth smiled as she watched North and Jack hugging. It was just like North to be so fatherly to Jack. It was sweet, but she had to finish to Bunnymund's injuries. The rabbit remained silent and refused to even look their way. He was still trying to cool his head, but for some reason his blood was boiling. The rage wasn't subsiding and he didn't want to strike at Jack again. Now that they stop fighting, Bunnymund realized he was hurting Jack, psychically and mentally. Jack was a guardian, but deep down he's still very young. Bunnymund couldn't believe he let his anger get the better of him. He does tend to get angry and rage out, but the other guardian knew to back away. Jack did now and had to pay the price. Bunnymund began to fear himself now. If this kept up, not only will Jack and Sandman be his victims. The others may be as well.

"You ok? You seem lost in thought." Tooth said

"Oh, it's alright... Just cooling this old head of mine..." Bunnymund replied

Tooth gently nodded before completely finishing up. Bunnymund thanked Tooth before turning his head to North and Jack. North was done talking to Jack and was now on his way to talk to him. Tooth knew to go back to Jack as North had his talk with the rabbit. Bunnymund stood on his feet and met eyes with North who stood before him. The two didn't say a word until North suddenly uppercutted Bunnymund. The rabbit took a step back in surprise as North stayed his ground.

"That was for Jack." North said angrily

"Aye, I knew you would do something like that..." Bunnymund muttered

North didn't say a word and embraced his rabbit friend. Bunnymund paused in shocked as North patted him gently on the back.

"We are here my friend. Though We can't help until you open up." North said

Bunnymund didn't say a word as North removed himself from the hug. He smiled at Bunnymund and went back to the others. Bunnymund remained there, not knowing what to do now. It would be hard to apologize to Jack who was the victim. The rabbit struggled to find a way, but Jack made I painless and approached him instead.

"Bunnymund... I'm sorry for pushing you... I shouldn't have..." Jack said

"It wasn't your fault, mate... I shouldn't have lost my temper..." Bunnymund said

"I only wish to help. Though I'm not good at comforting." Jack said

"You and me both, mate." Bunnymund admitted

Jack and the rabbit looked at one another and smiled. Jack opened his arms as Bunnymund lifted an eyebrow. Jack wasn't looking for a hug was he? Bunnymund paused before Jack hugged him. Bunnymund sighed and hoped that this was the only time this would happen. As much as they, "_made up_" that doesn't mean he was going to accept hugs willingly. Though Jack could get away with this one cause of what happened.

Tooth and North watched from a far, before making their way back home. It was best to leave them alone and hopefully things don't go sour again. The two guardian thought it was best to have themselves, along with Sandman to talk about this problem. Though they would keep Jack out of this meeting. The young guardian was needed with the rabbit and the rabbit needs company whenever he needs it.

Chp 6 end

**A/N:** _Yay chp 6 is done and ready to go... Some of you might be wondering about Bunnymund's nightmare... To be honest with you... I'm still thinking on that... I want it to be as terrible as possible lol, anyway I shall leave you all in the dark until I can come up with one that doesn't sound too cheesy... Anyway ENJOY this sad, sad chp... Oh yeah, the "making up" part was an expression not actually dating wise. Thought I should say something before people get the wrong idea... Anyway I'll be quiet now..._


	7. Eggy Terror

"Hey, cottontail! What's you want to do now?" Jack asked

"First off... I don't feel like doing anything!" Bunnymund replied

Jack pouted but continue walking next to the rabbit anyway. Bunnymund couldn't believe how forgiving this boy could be. It was just yesterday that his literally punched him. Jack still had some bruises but it seem he was making a full recovery. What else was strange was the boy's sudden burst of energy. Sure Jack was usually happy and hyper, but he seemed more hyper than normal. Bunnymund was growing worried.

Jack on the other hand wondered what to do. The rabbit needed some fun and without him causing it. It was hard to think what would be considered fun for this party-pooper of a rabbit. Maybe asking the rabbit up front is a good start, but he didn't want something like yesterday to happen again. Maybe just decorating eye is what the rabbit considers fun. Jack muttered to himself and grew frustrated. If only there was a way to get this rabbit out of the hole this would be so much easier.

Bunnymund saw Jack thinking to himself. Maybe the boy was bored out of his mind. That would make sense cause the boy is always doing something. Just as Bunnymund was thinking about it he saw Jack playing with one of the blank eggs.

"What ya doing, mate?" Bunnymund asked

"I have a fun way to decorate this egg." Jack smiled

Bunnymund lifted a brow in question as Jack took off with his little prisoner. Bunnymund went to follow Jack as the boy stopped at a small hill. Bunnymund watched as Jack made a ice trail down the hill and place the blank egg down. The small think kicked around as it slid down through curves and loops. Jack smiled cheekily as the egg went through all the flowers and other decorated material in the warren and into the little lake as a finishing touch. Jack looked at Bunnymund who blinked in shock. That was the first seeing an egg fly around like that. Jack took made another ice slid for more eggs to squirm on. It took a few eggs as the two took this fun side of decorating the eggs.

"See This is much better than decorating one at a time." Jack smiled

Bunnymund couldn't help but agree on this one. It was quicker, but it was also entertaining at the same time. It was nice to have a change in of things instead of a normal regular day. As Jack would like to say, "Change in mood" and that was what it did. It changed the mood to a more pleasant one. Though the eggs had to suffer Jack's little wrath of fun, but Bunnymund enjoyed the boy's burst of joy. So the two continued to watch eggs fly in Jack's little slides for the rest of the day.

Chp 7 end

**A/N:** _Yay me that I got another chp done... Sorry no more drama... Thinking on that department and is slowly going into writers block... Also I've been in a Drawing/movie making mood so writing is out of my category for a while. Don't worry I'll try writing when I feel or when my writers blocks ends. Anyway enjoy this little dabble of a chp and see you next time :) Oh crap forgot to remind myself... This chp was inspired by the song Low Sugar by Candy Mafia._


	8. Boiling Rage and Forgotten Men

Bunnymund stares off into the warren as Jack noticed. It would seem the rabbit was dozing off again. Jack gently tapped the rabbit on the shoulder who looked at him.

"How about a break?" Jack offered

"A nap more like it..." Bunnymund sighed

"How about you do that while I tend to the eggs." Jack offered

Bunnymund didn't have enough energy for a smile as he took the young guardian's offer. The rabbit went to take a nap while Jack tended to the egg duties. Jack wondered how long this torment was going to last for his friend? If only he could help, but the rabbit refuses to even tell him anything. Not wanting what happen last time to happen Jack restrains himself from asking again. Though it was making the boy suffer to see Bunnymund in his state. All he can do was offer his company until his friend was ready to talk.

~Meanwhile~

The other three guardians met up at North's workshop. Sandy, Tooth, and North were in his office as they began to discuss Bunnymund's previous nightmares. North was walking back and forth trying to figure out a solution to the problem. North knew Bunnymund wasn't the type to accept help. Though it was like them to stand around and not help at all. A comrade was in need of help and there was nothing they could do.

"Maybe we should talk to someone who **knows** about nightmares." Tooth suggested

"That would mean in talking to Pitch! No, we can't." North said

"He is a guardian as much as us. Though his is far more twisted and cruel he still can help." Tooth said

North couldn't argue with Tooth on that. Pitch was indeed a guardian of a sort, but not exactly a good one either. Sandy on the other hand was a little frightful about the idea. Suffering from the possession of the crazy guardian. He still wasn't sure if seeing the evil guardian. North looked at Tooth who was waiting for an answer.

"Alright... Let's go see Pitch and see if he can help us." North said

The group decided it was best to see somebody who knew about bad dreams. The only one who could was Pitch. As much as they prefer to avoid the shadow they had no choice but to ask for his help. The evil guardian was the only hope they had to see if their was anyway to save their tormented friend. Meanwhile Jack jumped from Bunnymund's sudden screaming. Jack got up onto his feet he made his way to his friend. Bunnymund noticed Jack coming close as the rabbit help his hand up to stop Jack from coming closer.

"**DON'T** come closer..." Bunnymund managed to say

Jack flinched at the sudden sternness of his friend's voice. Bunnymund in the meantime trembled fiercely. He thought it was out of fear or anxiety. But, he could feel his blood boiling in rage. Why was he so angry? Was it the haunting nightmares or something else? Bunnymund didn't know what to make of it. All he knew was to keep Jack away so no harm would come to the boy.

"Jack... I want you to leave the warren..." Bunnymund instructed

"I can't leave you here alone." Jack insisted

"Do this for **me** mate! I don't wan't to hurt you again!" Bunnymund yelled

Jack wanted to stay but saw the anger in the rabbit's eyes. Jack had no choice but to go away as the rabbit instructed. As Jack went away Bunnymund let out his raging fury out on the warren. He couldn't take it anymore. These nightmares where now taking it's toll. Bunnymund wen't full out rage as the little eggs he decorated hide in horror.

_This wasn't the Easter bunny anymore_

Chp 8 end

**A/N:** _FINALLY a new chp XD... Anyway sorry if I haven't updated lately. Been busy with other stuff as well as other stories. Yes, my whole plan was to bring Pitch into the story... Well to be honest I was trying to add all of them in since they are all awesome! Anyway sorry another sad cliffhanger but I hope you enjoy and see you in chp 9... Holy crappy wow I'm already close to 10 chp... Oh well. See ya next time._


	9. Answers Lead To More Questions

North and the small gang reached the furthest depths of the darkness where Pitch should be hiding. Tooth stayed close to North as the group continued their way into the darkness. They can hear rasping and painful groans. Sandy jumped and also began to cling to North who was the bravest out of the group. Finally deep within the cave they see a small peck of light shine. It led to a dark figure that remained on the floor in pain. The group went over to see it was Pitch in miserable pain.

"It would seem I have guest..." Pitch groaned

"You seem to be hurting." North said

"I don't need you to speak of the _obvious_!" Pitch hissed

North sighed before helping the dark guardian back onto softer grounds. Pitch only grumbled and tried to get North away from him. One thing to see him in such a pitiful state, but to be treated with pity was worse. Finally in a more comfortable position the other guardians struggle to ask him. That was at least until Tooth built the courage.

"Pitch... We need to ask you something..." She began

"Don't tell me it involves your rabbit friend..." Pitch growled

The group went silent as Pitch only chuckled at their shock. He knew very well what was going on with the rabbit from day one. He could hear the guardian's miserable cries even from where he was at. Though they weren't of his doing... No, the rabbit brought it among himself and is to blame of his own misery.

"Can you tell us what wrong with Bunnymund?" North asked

Pitch looked at North with disgust and bitterness. He questioned himself wether or not to help these guardians. He didn't see any point as there isn't anything to gain. Pitch only sighed and saw the three guardians with hope and eagerness of his answer. How he pitied them for not able to answer the question they seek on their own. Though the expression on their faces made Pitch grow a smirk.

"The rabbit suffers from nightmares..." Pitch said sarcastically

"We _know_ that! But, do you know what the nightmares are?!" Tooth hissed

"Oh, I thought you didn't know that already." Pitch laughed

The other guardians grew frustrated as Pitch finally calmed himself down. He couldn't resist on teasing this bunch. Though he knew what answer they were seeking and for sure he could help. Again he didn't desire to help them nor never will. He and the rest of the guardians could hear Bunnymund's cries as Pitch looked at North. They were pained cries that could make anyone shudder. Pitch looked at the group and saw they were desperate.

"Do you really want to know whats wrong with him?" Pitch asked

North looked Pitch in the eyes and without hesitation nodded. Pitch's smirk grew wider before looking at the cold ground. He knew very well why the guardian of wonder would want such an answer. It was most likely because of the new born guardian is in danger. The fool believes he's helping a friend, but in the end he's only helping his selfish desires.

"If I tell you what will you do then?" Pitch asked

"We'll try to figure out how to stop whatever is haunting our friend." Tooth said firmly

Pitch lifted an eyebrow at Tooth's answer. He thought she would be doing this for the same reason as North, but in her eyes it told a different story. She wished for both parties to be safe and not just one. So, the fairy tooth lover wasn't as selfish as he originally thought. Pitch sighed and gave in to their sad pity state.

"Your rabbit friend is falling into darkness" Pitch said bluntly

"Darkness? What do you mean?" North asked

"I mean the idiot is slowly being consumed by his own evil!" Pitch snapped

"How is that even possible?!" Tooth gasped

"That's all I know... I would need to look into his nightmare to know how..." Pitch hissed

The group all looked at one another before looking back at Pitch. The evil guardian only looked away. They got their answer now they should leave. That was all he was going to give them. They would have to figure out the rest on their own. Before Pitch could shoo them away he felt Tooth gently place her hand on his shoulder.

"_May we ask you to help us_?"

Chp 9 end

**A/N:** _OMG I'm on a role XD... Anyway sorry for a bad chp... I sort still have a block on what Bunnymund's nightmare should be... I want it to unique of a sort so I'm trying real hard on figuring out all the little details... Trust me I'm trying, but I suck at writing a good plot it kills me lol... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chp after a long time of no update... I'll try to get one in asap. Until then... See you all next time!_


End file.
